


Star

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Moon and star necklace. Hutch origin story.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A tag to my story Baby Blue. Just a bit of fluff really.“May you build a ladder to the starsAnd climb on every rung“ Bob Dylan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Star

“Hutchinson-mail!”

The envelope spun through the air- and Starsky reached out and caught it neatly, a split second ahead of Hutch.

“Give me my letter!”

“Ah ah ah ah- not so fast! Hmm- Private and Personal. Now, who’s writing private and personal things to my partner? I need to know. No return address. New York postmark.....”

Hutch grabbed at the letter, but Starsky tossed it to Simmons, and for a few minutes it flew around the room, until Starsky, who had kept half an eye on Hutch, judged it was time to fumble the next catch and let the letter fall onto his desk. Hutch’s tolerance for teasing was low, although getting better under his partner’s careful management. Instead, he went round to Hutch’s desk and crowded over his shoulder, resting his chin on the top of his head.

“Come on , Blondie- put me out of my suspense!”

“It’s MY letter!l

Knowing from long experience however that it was completely useless to try to distract a Starsky on the trail, he elbowed him out of the way a little and slit the envelope open. Two red and white slips of paper and a small box fell out.

“Hutch- these are VIP tickets for Bob Dylan- they’ve been sold out for 6 months! Who sent you these?”

“I have no idea. Is there a note?” He shook out the envelope, but nothing else fell out.

“What’s in the box?”

Hutch opened it, and drew out a fine gold chain with delicate gold moon and star pendants hanging from it.

“That’ll look great on you - put it on!

But Hutch sat, the necklace in his hand, remembering a long ago snowy night in Minnesota, a bright Afghan, calloused guitar players hands, and a husky, rasping voice “Build your own ladder, baby blue, then you can reach your own stars”

He shook himself, then grinned at Starsky.

“Let’s clock off. If you buy me a beer, I”ll tell you a story’


End file.
